


"I like that boy"

by persephx



Series: glimbow week 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (but it's three), F/M, Family, Five Times, Kid Bow, Kid Glimmer, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, idk how to taaaaaaaag thissssssssss, pls give me comments i crave them i crave validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: Four times Glimmer's family approved of Bow.-fic for the prompt of family reactions/meeting the parents (siblings) of the 2020 glimbow week :)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glimbow week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	"I like that boy"

The first time was right after meeting Bow for the first time. It was nighttime and Glimmer was already getting ready for bed after an exhausting day showing Bow around. Her mother knocked softly into the room and walked in the room before she could answer.

“What are you doing here?” Glimmer asked. If she was going to get the overprotective talk of ‘be careful about that boy’ or ‘we still know nothing about him’, Glimmer was going to outright kick her mom out of her room. Bow had been nothing but nice to her, and he was her age! He couldn’t be one of the bad guys!

Her mom smiled in a way that told her she knew exactly what Glimmer had been thinking, and thankfully she found it funny. “What a day, huh?”

Glimmer nodded slowly.

Her mom sat in the sofa next to the window. Glimmer walked towards her and, hesitantly, sat there too. “It took courage to come here like that, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.”

Her mother hummed. “I like that boy,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll become good friends, you already seem to be on that path.”

Glimmer nodded slowly. “I like him too,” she said, still not convinced that this wasn’t going to be her mom trying to keep her away from Bow.

“I hope you treat him kindly.”

And Glimmer took offence at that. “I am always kind!”

Her mother laughed. It hit Glimmer that it had been a while since Queen Angella had laughed out loud like that. She could see how stressed her mom was, and it made sense, with the war going on and how much the Horde was advancing. Maybe Bow wouldn’t just do good to Glimmer, but also to Queen Angella. Glimmer could share her friend, she thought, her mother also needed someone nice in her life.

“Get some sleep, Glimmer.” Queen Angella grabbed her daughter’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, mom.”

\- - -

Next, it was Helion. The guard spent a lot of time with Glimmer, as it was usually them who got stuck with babysitting duty. Once Bow appeared in their lives, Helion also spent more time with him, as Glimmer spent most of hers by his side.

“I brought you this flower,” Bow said the day that it happened. He had a small white flower in his hand and he was brandishing it at Glimmer with a sweet smile.

“Oh, it’s so pretty!” Glimmer had answered, instantly taking the flower offered to her and admiring it. It was small, but the petals were shaped in rhombus, and they had speckles of purple which reminded her of her own power. “Thank you, Bow!”

“It was no problem, look, I also have one,” he turned and showed her that he had the same flower behind his ear.”

“We should get you some more,” Glimmer said, frowning. Then she gasped. “Maybe we can do flower crowns if we find enough!”

Bow yelped. “We can mix more flowers and make it super colorful!” he exclaimed, before running away. Glimmer followed him without hesitating.

It took them almost all afternoon to recollect enough flowers and, once they finally had them, they rushed to look for the materials they were going to need. Helion, of course was following them closely.

“Oh!” Bow turned to them in a hallway, so suddenly that they almost tripped. “Don’t worry about yours, Helion, we have enough flowers to make you a crown too.”

And a few hours later, Helion had his own matching flower crown. They kept their face stern —which the kids seemed to find hilarious— but they were moved by the mindfulness of including them in their activity, even though there was no need.

Once Bow had retired to his bedroom and it was just Helion and Glimmer, the guard turned to the princess and bowed slightly. “Thank you for the flower crown,” they told her, giving her the one smile they kept just for the little princess.

She smiled back. “It was Bow’s idea,” she told them. “He wanted to thank you for keeping us safe, and when he said it I also wanted to. Thank you.” It funny to see Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, a teenager, trying to be formal. Funny and endearing.

“I like that boy,” Helion said then, which resulted in a nod as a form of agreement from the princess.

\- - -

The next time it had been with aunt Castaspella, the first time they visited Mystacor. Glimmer had been there so many times that it had stopped being exciting. It had become a boring family vacation. So that year she had asked aunt Castaspella if Bow could go with her. Her aunt, sure that she had been making up her first —and only— friend, had agreed instantly. Once they had actually gotten there, Glimmer kind of regretted her decision.

Bow was as nice as he always was. Castaspella was as smothering as she was. That meant that Glimmer had to deal with the same boring stuff she always had to deal with there. At least there were moment when Bow and her could scape for a mini adventure. Those were the really fun moments. One time, they had been caught red-handed. It had been a pretty bid deal, considering that they were in a forbidden rule, and her aunt had yelled so much that she had gone red-faced.

“I’m sorry auntie,” Glimmer had said. It wasn’t rare that she faked a trembling voice or a sad face to get out of trouble, but there wasn’t any faking then. She had been genuinely reprimanded at the anger and disappointment that her aunt was showing.

“Glimmer—”

Bow interrupted her. “It was my fault, Miss.”

His face showed he was ready to take any punishment that was inflicted. In fact, his face was stony and serious as Glimmer had ever seen it so far.

“I didn’t know this room was banned. But I told Glimmer that I wanted to see what was behind the door, that’s why she teleported us here. I’m sorry.”

Castaspella stared at the boy with hard eyes for a few seconds before she let out a sigh. “Don’t do it again,” she said, looking at both of them.

That night, as she was tucking Glimmer in —no matter how much her niece usually complained against it—, she was grabbed by the hand.

“It was me who suggested going into the room,” she said, softly. “Bow covered for me, but…”

“I figured as much.”

“Really?”

“Your friend doesn’t lie as well as he believes he does,” Castaspella answered with a knowing smile. “But it’s alright, Glimmer. I just need you to tell me that you won’t do that again.”

“I promise, auntie! Even if I wanted to, Bow wouldn’t agree after that scolding.”

At her niece pouting, Castaspella couldn’t help but laugh. “I like that boy.”

“Yep, everyone does.”

\- - -

It had been after the war had ended, they were back in Bright Moon and they were working hard to make everything go back to normal. King Micah couldn’t be prouder of his daughter. His daughter and her funky group of friends. Where he and the First Alliance had failed, his daughter’s Second Princess Alliance had defeated the Horde.

“We should have a family dinner,” he told her one day. “You, me, and that boyfriend of yours.”

“Don’t try to act tough. It’s Bow, you know him well.” His daughter’s raised eyebrow had made him roll his eyes, which made her roll _her_ eyes in response.

“I want to meet him officially. As your boyfriend.”

“Dad—”

“Glimmer. I want to do things normally for once.”

He had looked at him seriously for a couple of seconds before she had sighed and nodded. “Okay, Dad. Family dinner to meet the boyfriend.”

He had sent a big smile her way and she had thrown a few sparkles at his face.

He was ecstatic at the relationship that they had formed, even though it wasn’t perfect yet. After the battle against Prime, their relationship had been strained; the were nothing but strangers, really, but now, after much work, their relationship had evolved to something more casual. He was glad about that.

A few days later, at dinnertime, Bow was sweating in one of the chairs of the dinner table. He was looking nervously at them, and Micah couldn’t help but like that the boy was reacting like that.

“Dad,” his daughter said pointedly.

“Of course.” He smiled kindly at Bow. They had known each other for a long time, they had fought together, even. Micah would have trusted Bow with his life. However, it wasn’t his life what was at stake, it was his daughter’s happiness. “So. What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“DAD!” Glimmer’s outrage was instant.

“Sir—” Bow shifter uncomfortable.

“No,” Glimmer interrupted him. “You don’t have to answer that, Bow.” The boy didn’t say anything, he just turned his eyes to the food. “You are not doing this,” Glimmer told her father with the firm voice she had been curating. “Bow is my boyfriend. Either take it or leave it.”

“I don’t—”

“This is not about you,” Glimmer told Bow, interrupting him. “This is about me being twenty years old and being able to make my own decisions. Dad. Bow is my decision right now. I’m going to need you to respect it. I’m not four anymore.”

King Micah was surprised at her. Both at what she was saying and at how she was saying it. However, he nodded slowly. There was a little bit of silence and then she rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back to the food.

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable with each passing second. Bow cleared his throat. “Perfuma told me that it’s about to be time for the feast of the daisies,” he said in a conversational tone. Neither of the royals said anything, but that didn’t deter him from his task. “We should go. It sounds super fun. She also promised to give us flower crowns, which you know, Glimmer, I’m always in for. See, King Micah, Perfuma’s flower crowns are the _best_. She makes them with the best flowers of the kingdom. Of course, that makes sense, taking into account that is her power. You know.”

And Bow kept babbling until the silence was so far away that there was no uncomfortable feeling left in the room, and even Micah was laughing at his antics.

After the dinner, Micah and Glimmer stayed back in the dinning room, and it didn’t scape the King’s eyes that he brushed his hand against his daughter’s. He also noticed the smile they shared. It reminded her of Angella so much that his chest started hurting.

“I like that boy,” Micah told her.

There was something sad on Glimmer’s eyes when she nodded. “I don’t need your approval.”

Micah nodded. “I know, I’m sorry for… all of that. But you still have it, though.”

Glimmer smiled, one of the corners of her mouth lifting. “Thank you, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](https://persephx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
